


Girl in the Sweater

by ThatGuy22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy22/pseuds/ThatGuy22
Summary: Lucy, a normally shy woman, decides she needs to step out of her comfort zone. At the same time, her boyfriend wants her to come over but she's only wearing a sweater. She decides to take a very bold step in her journey for self confidence, and along the way discovers her sexual urges.





	Girl in the Sweater

Lucy was in her small apartment, wearing a red sweater and nothing else. She idly flipped through the TV channels, bored with the selection and bored in general. As she played with her long brown hair, she glanced to the self help book she had on her table. Have confidence, it said. Get out of your comfort zone. She’d been stewing on that for a few days now.

Lucy’s phone buzzed next to her, the sound of a text. She picked it up and glanced at the screen. Connor, her boyfriend.

``hey babe, come over’

She glanced outside. It was the afternoon, meaning she’d probably get there late. Not to mention getting ready would take time. She thought a moment then typed back, ‘it’s too late, and I’m not dressed’

It buzzed after a few seconds.

‘Come over anyways ;)))’ 

She rolled her eyes and laid back. Take the bus over, this late? As if. She’d be way out of her comfort zone.

She sat up and looked at the book again. Were these the kind of situations they meant?

Suddenly filled with motivation, Lucy stood up, sweater sliding down her hips and resting just below her womanhood. Her butt just slightly peeked out from under it, but everything really important was hidden. Lucy’s heart pounded in her chest. She was about to do this. 

The sweater girl slipped on black boots that went up to her calves; Connor’s favorite, and they pushed her butt up as well.she reached back and pulled down her shirt, making sure it wasn’t riding up, and left. Gripping her phone and bus token, of course.

She felt the cold wind on her thighs and tickling her privates, bringing a blush to her face. The bus stop was a block away thankfully, so she didn’t have much walking to do. Her heart was pounding as she walked past people on the street. Lucy got a few glances, but this was the city and she couldn’t imagine a sight like her was uncommon. 

Her sweater rode up her legs with each step, unintentionally flashing the odd passerby before she pulled it down again. It was embarrassing when it happened, but something about the entire situation was so, well, thrilling! She let her hips sway, her butt giving gentle shakes with every step, embracing it a little but still holding her shirt down.  
The bus stop was empty, but she didn’t want to risk sitting on a bench. She stood there, fiddling with the bottom hem and wondering if anyone was going to sit on the bench. They’d have the view to see everything…

Before she could finish that thought, the telltale squeak of the bus’ brakes ringing in front of her. The warm exhaust hit her bare legs, and she looked up to the open door.

Walking up the steps was a monumental task to say it lightly. The bus driver watched her as she stepped up, her sweater driving up her legs and giving him a full view of her womanhood. Her face was beet red, half expecting a crude comment as she reached the top, putting her sweater back in place. All she got was a chuckle from the driver, who nodded back to the bus proper. “No fare needed.”

The bus wasn’t too crowded, so finding a seat was easy. The busses were styled like subways, seats along the wall and faced towards the other side. She made herself comfortable, leaning back in her seat and turning her phone on, one foot on the seat.

‘Omw ;)’ she replied to Connor finally, getting another wink in return. She smiled, wondering what kind of reaction she’d get.

She felt eyes on her and noticed a few men across the aisle from her, staring at her with grins on their faces. Specifically at her crotch, which she had unknowingly exposed from putting her foot up. Her blush intensified once again as she realized that the sweater had risen up to the stomach. Her round ass was bare on the polyester, shaved womanhood hiding between her thick thighs, though the bright lights illuminated it well enough. She set her leg down, unintentionally giving an even better view and showcasing her shapely hips.

Lucy quickly pulled it back down and noticed a lot of heads that had been watching her turning away. Exciting as this was, she was glad Connor’s place was at the next stop.

She stood up in preparation, not wanting to give any more shows. She saw one person about to get up and walk over, but the bus came to a halt with a jolt. She held onto the strap that was hanging down, whereas the guy approaching Lucy stumbled and fell, landing straight on his nose. A loud crack rang out and some blood spurted from his face. He slowly sat up, holding his broken nose with a groan. 

Lucy held in a laugh and hurried off the bus, giving the driver a nod on the way out. Again her sweater rode up on the stairs, flashing him with her bubble butt before she pulled it back down again.

The walk to Connor’s apartment was uneventful, but with how dark it was getting she held onto her phone closely. Stepping up the stairs, she fixed her sweater yet again and gave a breath. She waited until her heart stopped pounding then knocked.

Connor opened the door with a smile, wearing a striped hoodie and jeans. He generally had a smile on his face, especially when he was with Lucy. Generally whenever she came over they ate pizza and laid around, just talking. She loved playing with his light brown curly locks and just cuddling. 

“Hey babe,” Connor smiled, but then looked down and noticed her bare legs, “woah, did you come over like that? Come inside, we need to wrap you up in a blanket before you get sick.”

He ushered her in, closing the door and leading her to the central room with his arm around her shoulders. He sat her on the couch.

“Stay here, I’ll find a blanket. Here, this should help,” Connor slipped off his hoodie, wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath. He tossed it to her and hurried into the other room.

She slipped his hoodie on, breathing his smell in. He didn’t play Melee, so his scent was lovely. She had a collection of his jackets at home she always forgot to give back. Matter of fact, this red sweater had been his once upon a time.

He came back with an armful of thick wool blankets, dropping it next to her and layering them each over her. “I can’t believe you came over like that.” he stammered, the realization setting in on him, “I was kidding around, you know.”

“I know,” she gave a smirk, the confident expression betrayed by her crimson face.

He finished laying the blankets on her and sat next to her, slipping under the covers and putting an arm around her. “You… wear anything under that…?”

“Maybe…” she muttered. 

She felt a hand on her bare thigh, the warm palm feeling like fire on her cold skin. Despite the heat, she felt a shiver as Connor’s hand slid upwards. She bit her bottom lip, shyly looking away as it inched closer and closer to her womanhood.

His fingers found her pussy lips, gently rubbing them up and down. She felt tingles down there, his fingers starting to work their way deeper in with each rub. Lucy felt just the tip of his digits press into her, going as slowly as possible to ensure her pleasure. 

She gripped the blanket, eyes closed as the tingles turned to sparks, eliciting noises she’d never made before. Connor, with his free hand, pulled her head in and gave her a kiss, Lucy reciprocating and giving small moans out as their tongues swirled as if dancing. Connor pulled back and put a finger on her chin so they were eye to eye.

“You tell me if you want me to stop at any point, okay?” he asked.

She looked at him, nodding slowly. She couldn’t bear to talk right now, but she was so excited. She knew Connor was as well, as patient as he’d been for this.

Connor slipped under the covers, and she soon felt his hands gently pushing her thighs aside. He leaned into her womanhood, licking it up and down with his tongue. He reached up with one hand and started to play with her clitorous, shooting a bolt through her and making her squirm a moment. She moaned out louder now as he started to kiss her pussy, delving deep in with his tongue. 

Her thighs squeezed against him, and she reached under the covers and dug her hands into his hair as he went. He continued on the attack, the feelings mounting in her as she felt him prodding and pushing at every sensitive spot.

Finally, one last press on her clit pushed her over the edge. She held his head close to her womanhood, screaming out a moan as she came. Her pussy slickened with juices, which Connor greedily licked up. She rode it out, electricity running through her and slowly fading, leaving a warm afterglow. 

Connor pulled away and slipped out of the blanket, wiping his mouth and looking at her. “You want to keep going…?”

Lucy had to catch her breath. That was so intense! And that wasn’t even all he had in mind? She looked at him, still basking in the warm feelings, and nodded. “Let’s keep going.”

He smiled and quickly walked over to a desk, starting to undress. Taking his queue, she slipped out of her sweater and hoodie and watched him take off his shirt, then slipping out of his pants and underwear. His cock popped out, rigid from all the excitement. It was the first time Lucy had seen it, so her eyes were glued to it.

He pulled out two items: lube and a condom. “I have some of the morning after pills in my bathroom — just in case, but if you feel more comfortable with protection I can do that.” his eyes were glued to Lucy’s bare chest, her breasts ample and hand-filling. 

She considered it, but shook her head. “The pill is fine. I want our first time to be natural.”

He grinned and nodded in agreement, taking the lube and lathering his member. He walked back over, gently laying her down and getting back under the covers with her. He led with a kiss, then looked back down and centered himself. He lined his member up with her pussy, the tip pressed against the entrance then looking to her.

She took a moment before giving him a nod. “Keep going…” she muttered. 

Connor nodded and gave her a deep kiss as his cock began to sink into her folds. She gave a grunt from the stretching, but his licking provided all the lubrication she needed. Connor gave a groan from the feeling of her virgin pussy squeezing around him, going as slow as he could to let her adjust.

He felt some resistance as he reached her hymen, the tip prodding against it as he paused. “Lucy, this might hurt a bit, okay?”

She nodded, holding close to him in preparation.

He pushed his cock through, her maidenhead tearing as he did. She gave a small scream, clutching him tightly from the pain. He paused, letting her grip him until the pain faded away. 

“Fine now.” Lucy reassured him, and Connor kissed her once again as he continued.

His cock inched further and further into her, eventually bottoming out, their pelvises pressed together. The pain had long since faded, the tingling returning.

He started to thrust, at a medium speed since she was already well lubricated. His head went down and he started to lick her nipple, grabbing and squeezing the other breast as he did.

Her body started to give a jiggle with every impact, a slap sounding from his thrusts. Mmm~!” She moaned out, arms and legs wrapped around him as he fucked her. “Faster~” she moaned.

He obeyed, his cock spearing her with every thrust. It went deep into her, deeper than his tongue could ever go. Rubbing against her folds, hitting all the right spots, it felt amazing. She wished she’d done this sooner. 

Her cries grew louder as he sped up even more, starting to jackhammer into her. Every impact shook her whole body, couch squeaking from the force. The ecstacy shot through her every time his cock buried itself into her, Lucy’s womanhood squeezing down on him.

Connor grunted, cock throbbing inside her. He was about to open her mouth and ask if she was close, but just as he did Lucy clamped down hard, arching her back and screaming out.

Her vision nearly went white as her orgasm washed over her, the raw pleasure rocking her body. It triggered Connor’s as well, the man grunting out and pushing his cock in hard, his cum spraying deep into her womb.

The feeling of his hot seed filling her let Lucy ride her orgasm out even longer, pussy milking him for all he was worth.

He emptied his cum in her then fell next to her, both of them catching their breath. Connor pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around Lucy. 

As soon as they caught their breath, Lucy spoke. 

“I love you.”

Connor smiled and snuggled up to her.

“Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Usually write noncon, but all my noncon stuff involves other character's OCs. Feel free to contact me if you have a request and want to trade fics or something.


End file.
